Blue's Big Musical
Blue's Big Musical Movie is the TV Movie from the TV series Blue's Clues. It's also the 19th episode from season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo *Gingerbread Boy *Pig *Herons *Monkey *Freddy *Felt Friends *Woodpecker *Orange Kitten *Bowl *Spatula *Chalk Girl *Lion *Felix *Elephant *Baby Bear *G-Clef (debut) *Notes (debut) Summary Blue & her friends are getting ready for a big musical, and everyone in the neighborhood is coming. But Tickety, Blue's partner in the act, loses her voice, and they needed someone to sing replacing her. Will Steve be able to find all three clues to find out who Blue's new partner is, or is he going to give up? Trivia/Goofs *This movie is often abbreviated to Blue's Big Musical, even though on trailers, commercials, the logo, and in the film itself it is called Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This is Periwinkle's 3rd appearance for the show. *This movie is not considered an actual Nickelodeon movie. *This is the first time Sidetable interacts with any character besides Steve. *Periwinkle didn't seem as interested in magic in the previous episodes he appeared in. *This is the 2nd time Green Puppy is called Green. *Blue was heard as she leaves her pawprint offscreen. Steve turns around and the viewers saw that Blue left a clue on Steve's notebook from the backside. *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika do not have a part in the musical. *None of the characters ever mention what they want to be later on until the film. *This has never aired on TV. *This is the only Blue's Clues movie. *Blue's Big Musical Movie is called a special episode on Wikipedia, but other resources call it the movie. Wikipedia also abbreviates the name of the movie to Blue's Big Musical, hiding all evidence of it being a movie. *In the 'Putting It Together' song, the subtitles read 'at last' when it was supposed to read 'as one'. This mistake happened 3 times. *This is the last time the show uses the original archive kid voiceovers. This is also the last time they used the usual No It's a Clue line from Adventures In Art. *The music clips during the end credits came from Blue's Surprise at 2:00, A Snowy Day, Mailbox, What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Does Blue Want to do With Her Picture, Blue Wants to Play a Game, What Does Blue Want To Make & What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day. *The music from What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Daywill be heard in the 100th Episode Celebration. *At the end of the credits, Blue barks bye-bye but in the subtitles it says she's actually saying it. *This is the only episode where Steve finds a clue before the viewer. *Tickety lost her voice in this episode. That was because she was singing so much. *Patrick Van Wagenen voices Slippery's singing while Cody Ross Pits voices Slippery's speaking. *Jonathan Press voices Shovel's singing while Stephen Schimdt III voices Shovel's speaking. *In the VHS Version, before the movie, Little Bear was in the Nick jr. Opening, but in the DVD Version, Dora the Explorer was in the Nick jr. Opening. Gallery Tumblr lw7pj1MDwd1r7vxcmo1 500.gif SAM 8634.JPG SAM 8635.JPG SAM 8633.JPG SAM 8636.JPG SAM 8639.JPG SAM 8640.JPG SAM 8643.JPG SAM 8638.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues Movies Category:Episodes Released on Video